


Laboratory Uses for Asgardian Weaponry

by WhyRuntotheTARDIS



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jane Foster is Worthy, Tony jokingly predicts the plot of Thor 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyRuntotheTARDIS/pseuds/WhyRuntotheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster casually summons Mjolnir. Half the tower was not aware she could do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laboratory Uses for Asgardian Weaponry

**Author's Note:**

> I think in the comics, it shows that Jane has much finer control over Mjolnir's movements than Thor does. I tried to reflect that here.

“Tony, what on Earth are you doing in here? I can feel vibrations all the way from the next floor. I’m trying to run an experiment,” Jane shouted at the mechanic as she entered the Avengers Tower machine shop. “I’m machining some parts for the next armor iteration. But you’re right, that vibration is probably excessive. Let me crank up the RPM,” Tony replied as he got up from the computer station and made the necessary adjustments on the mill.  
  
SKREEEEEE  
  
“Okay, okay, somebody’s going to need some more lube before they run that fast,” Tony said as he dialed the revolutions per minute down. “Well, I have to finish this experiment by the end of the week if I’m going to meet the launch window for the telescope. How much longer is this going to take,” Jane asked.  
  
“Umm… about two days if I use all the mills at once, but that will only make the vibrations worse.”  
“Have you considered mounting the mills on vibranium stands?”  
“That could work. I’d have to somehow pick them up, though. Carol’s still in Germany on a training exercise, Pepper has a 'no rocket boots indoors’ rule, and I’m sure as hell not letting the Hulk out.”  
“I have an idea, but it’ll mean you only get the use of one mill for the rest of the week.”  
“Well, I’m not on a deadline, so go for it.”  
  
Jane stuck out her hand and waited. Over in the living room, where Thor and Clint were playing Mario Kart, Mjolnir shot up off the floor and towards the stairwell. “WTF just happened. Did you see that,” Clint asked. “Jane must need it for one of her experiments,” Thor replied. “You girlfriend can summon that thing? Goody-goody Captain America could barely even budge it,” Clint said. The hammer reached the stairwell, gently pulled the door open, shot down three floors, pushed open another door, flew down the hall, and opened the door to the machine shop. It flew towards Jane’s hand, who then moved to point at the top of the mill, where Mjolnir landed perfectly, stopping the vibrations.  
“Where were you when we all tried to lift that thing?”  
  
“When was this?”  
“Night of the Ultron attack.”  
“I was at Mauna Kea Observatory. Why?”  
“Because nobody could get it to move. I mean, a couple people declined, but I was sure Cap could lift it.”  
“He has too much self-doubt. Me? I guess I don’t actually want any of the power that comes with it. I just want to understand how it works. That hasn’t stopped Darcy from comparing my mood to the air pressure ever since we discovered I could pick it up.”  
  
Just then, Bruce walked through the door. “I saw the hammer go flying by, but didn’t hear any alarms or loud noises. Do we need the Hulk,” he asked. “Did you know Jane can lift it,” Tony asked. “You didn’t? Thor keeps leaving it lying around her lab. I must’ve seen her move it a dozen times,” Bruce replied. “The fact that I can wield a WMD isn’t exactly something I wanted the ATCU or Hydra to know about. But I did tell Thor, Darcy, Erik, and Bruce,” Jane stated. “Right, well if you happen to transform into a 6’2” blonde Asgardian warrior next time you pick it up, tell Cap,” Tony joked. “Sure. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a telescope to design,” Jane said as she went back to her laboratory.


End file.
